


Remember...

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Character Death, Established Relationship, FAAAAAAAAAAAR in the future, M/M, Major Character Injury, Set in the future, but a little hurt too, it's kinda fluffy, it's short, kinda... everyone dies muhahahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to remember Dean's face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember...

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found in my files!!!  
> I think I wrote it when I was starting to watch Supernatural and was somewhere along Season 5? It doesn't matter because it's set 1000 years after the plot of Supernatural

It was alomst a milenia ago that Cas had last seen Dean, when he noticed that he couldn't recall his face. He zapped himself to the spot Dean had been buried. THere once had been a forest here, now it was a field, nothing to be seen in miles. Castiel sat down on the gras and tried desperately to remember his love. A milennia... he had never before remembered a face for so long... Sam's face had faded decades ago and he didn't care that much but he just needed to know. He still felt exactly the same way... felt. It was Dean who taught him to feel. He taught him so much, how to be free, rebel against your father... green. His eyes. They had been green and always so expecting, first only seeing the angel who knew so much more than he did... then seeing right down to his grace seeing who he was, falling in love with him falling. Cas had fallen for this human in every single way imaginable. Dean had never given up on him... not really. Maybe he told Sam... he lied to himself to make it hurt less...hurt. Castiel had brought Dean so much misery and still Dean wept when he thought Cas was dead. Slowly his image of Dean became less blurry. Cas smiled to himself and laid back in the grass. As Cas went through his memories with Dean he came to the only one he really wanted to forget. It was Dean dying.

They were fighting a bunch of demons. Castiel had been badly injured by an angel blade a few days back and needed to concentrate on the demon trying to kill him when he heard a scream. His head whipped around, recognizing the voice and he saw Dean fall to the ground blood streaming from his side. "NO!" He shouted and in that point he didn't care. He didn't care about how painful and exhausting it would be. He smote the three deomns at once sliding over to Dean craddling him in his arms. "DEAN!" He shouted. His eyes opened, clearly in pain. Sam who had just realised what had happened appeared next to him. "Heal him, Cas!" He said. Cas looked up at him. "I can't..." He said putting two fingers on Dean's forehead, trying. "I'm so sorry, Dean." He said, a tear falling on Dean's face. He smiled. "Hey, it's okay..." He said and coughed. He was so incredibly pale. "Stay with me, Dean, please..." He said holding him closer. "It's okay, Cas... don't cry." He said lifting a hand to Cas' cheek. He coughed again. "Dean...I'm..." Cas started again but his voice broke. "Cas, kiss me." Dean said. Cas bent down until their lips were touching. He pulled back. Dean coughed again and then looked at his brother. "Don't you dare bring me back..." He said. "I'll miss you, Sammy. See you in heaven." Then he looked back at Cas. "You know I never really said it..." Cas smiled, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you, Cas." Dean said and with those words the light in his oh so green eyes went out. "I love you, too." Cas said, knowing that he'd still hear him.

In that moment he could see Dean right infront of him, a prefect picture of his human's face. "I love you, forever." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :333


End file.
